Popstars at Oxford
by story-of-percabeth
Summary: After the two wars Percy and Annabeth want a normal life. They go to oxford to lead a normal life with a twist.
1. Prolog

Annabeth's pov

Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase. Yes, the Annabeth Chase, international pop star, actress, dancer and the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod. My mother is Athena, as in the Olympian god of wisdom and battle strategy. After the two wars me and Percy won, the gods promised us a normal life. Of course we still go to camp and get attacked by monsters but it's really rare. Also as a gift for saving the world we got blessed by each of the Olympians so now we have amazing voices, are very good looking and Percy is smarter. To add to that Apollo thought it would be nice to make us famous, so now we are in Madison square garden performing in front of 60 thousand people.

(Percy-_italic_ Annabeth**-bold** together-underlined)

**Staring at me, scratching your head with that bewildered look on your face**

** You don't quite seem to recollect, it's as if there isn't a trace**

** Of all the reasons that I got you leave**

** All the ways you've done me wrong**

** Maybe I can jog your memory**

** By the time I'm done with this song**

** You're a liar, a cheat, unfaithful dog (unfaithful dog)**

** You threw away all our love and trust (love and trust)**

** It's so hard to see just who you are**

** You've been stricken with amnesia **

Amnesia

_ I, I think you got me all wrong, girl_

** Amnesia**

_ I think, I think you got me all wrong_

** Amnesia**

_ I, I think you got me all wrong, girl_

**Amnesia**

_ I think you got me all wrong_

** I know that you'd rather forget all of the pain you caused me inside**

** You need a good reality check, that's why I'm walking out of your life**

** So all the images start flashing back and the picture is restored**

** Let me resurrect your sordid past 'til there ain't no doubt anymore**

** You're a liar, a cheat, unfaithful dog (unfaithful dog)**

** You threw away all our love and trust (love and trust)**

** It's so hard to see just who you are**

** You've been sticking with amnesia**

Amnesia

_ She said I got amnesia_

_ No cards girl, I'm no reader_

_ That dress make me a believer_

_ Don't cheat yourself if I treat ya_

_ She's striding like a diva_

_ Got a glimpse, go out for her features_

_ I got approval from all my people_

_ Is she the one, is she a keeper?_

_ Cause you never know about love baby_

_ Must be messed with the lanes baby_

_ I can be what they ain't baby _

_ Get a taste of this fame, baby, baby!_

_ Oh no, not me_

_ I never cheat, not me_

_ Don't get left all alone_

_ I think you got me all wrong_

**You're a liar, a cheat, unfaithful dog (unfaithful dog)**

** You threw away all our love and trust (love and trust)**

** It's so hard to see just who you are**

** You've been sticking with amnesia**

Amnesia

_ I, I think you got me all wrong, girl_

** (I think that I don't)**

_ I think, I think you got me all wrong_

**(You're playing your first)**

_ I wouldn't do you like that_

** (Yes, yes you would)**

_ I think you got me all wrong, girl_

** (No)**

_ I think you got me all wrong, girl_

** (I think that I don't)**

_ I think, I think you got me all wrong_

** (You're playing your first)**

_ I wouldn't do you like that_

** (Yes, yes you would)**

_I think you got me all wrong, girl _

Amnesia

"Thank you so much New York!" Percy shouted to the microphone causing loads of cheers.

"It has been amazing to be here. Till the next time" I said and with that we left the stage. Our life has been like this for a year now. Both me and Percy are 19 and have been a couple for 3 years . We live in a huge villa in L.A which was also a present from the gods. We walked straight to the make-up room to get changed and finally get to go back home after our tour. As we entered the room we were more the surprised to see the 12 Olympians sitting on the couches. Usually we would bow but we stopped doing that after the 2nd titan ware and the gods don't mind. Percy being the smart person that he is said, "What are you doing here?" I nearly face-palmed but quickly added, "of course we are honoured for you to be here but just a bit surprised."

Percy send me a 'thank you' smile but I just shrugged.

"We have been talking and decided that you never had a chance to finish school so we decided to send you to oxford in England. We will buy you a house in London and will get you a place in the university. You will be in disguise because I want you to learn but also have extra music and dance classes." My mother explained. To say that I was surprised was a massive understatement.


	2. London

Percy's pov

It has been two weeks since the big news of going to England. When we asked why England they said it was a surprise so we just left it. They promised us a small house in London designed by Athena. But when the gods mean small it will probably be a 3 storey mansion. Annabeth is way more excited about school than I am. We were also told that we will be Anna Chance and Peter Johnson. I'm sure I'll say it wrong loads of times. School will know who we are so they might cover us up. Also we won't be having normal lessons. Instead of having P.E two times a week we will have one P.E and one dance class with the coaches that are coming with us and instead of two music classes we will have one singing with Apollo. This should be a good year.

**IM A LINEBREAK IM AN AIRPLANE IM A BIRD IM A PEGAEUS IM A LINEBREAK**

We were in London at 9am their time which gets me really confused. Unlike all the other tomes I've been in a plane I wasn't scared because I knew Zeus wouldn't do anything to the person who won two great wars. We put our wigs on before we left so the paparazzi wouldn't follow us here. We left the airport, hand-in-hand, to find our care which Hermes brought here. It was a black _Bentley continental GTC_ (A gift from Apollo). After 5 minutes of a comfortable silence Annie started worrying again.

"What if someone recognises us?" she asked with concern on her face.

"We can use the mist or tell the truth" I answered simply.

"Will the gods be angry at us?" _How does she always find a problem?_ I thought.

" I hope not because they put us in this situation" I said calmly.

"Well done, seaweed brain. You got something right!" she said in fake amazement. I just rolled my eyes and kept driving. After another 20 minutes of driving we arrived at a 3 storey mansion. I quickly pulled Annabeth into my lap and kissed her hard before she could start talking about the architecture. Thank the gods she didn't pull back quickly but just put her hands on my neck. After that we had a quick tour of the house. We found our rooms which had our stuff in it, the library, gym, pool and a training room for us which was locked and only opened for us. The house also had a room full of games like ps4, Wii, Xbox etc. And a recording studio connected to a music room. Each bedroom had its own bathroom as well as a few others. In 'basement' was another pool, a Jacuzzi and a sauna.**( A/N check my account for picture of the house)** After the long day we both got showered, packed our backs for school, kissed good-night( *cough* made out *cough*) and went to sleep. Nightmares. I was back in tartarrus and had a dead Annabeth in my hands. There was blood everywhere and I couldn't do anything. I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. I knew it was Annabeth so I just told her to come in. She opened the door and ran to the other side of the bed. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nightmares?" I asked quietly. She just nodded and I knew she didn't want to talk about it. " Do you want to stay the night here?" I asked and she just nodded again.

"Goodnight wise girl. I love you" I said as my eyelids became heavy.

"Goodnight seaweed brain. I love you too" she said quietly. We kissed one last time and went to sleep.


	3. First day

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Rick Riordan and I don't own any of the songs **

**Sorry I didn't do it before**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

I was woken up on the morning by a knock on the door. I tried to get up but was stopped when I felt strong arms around me. That's when I remembered going to his room last night. After shaking his shoulder and saying his name I finally gave up. Slowly I leaned forward and placed my lips of his. Seconds later I felt he started kissing back so I pulled away and he pouted so I just laughed. *KNOCK KNOCK

"Get up seaweed braying, someone's at the door" I pecked he one last time and went downstairs to open the door. Form Percy's room I could hear him groaning so he was getting up. Before I even opened the door I knew it was Aphrodite since you could smell her perfume and she said she would come to get us dressed. Both Percy and I asked her not to but there's no point fighting with the love goddess. When I opened the door there stood Aphrodite, surprisingly with no make-up bags or shopping bags.

" Hello Annabeth dear" she said and hugged me. " Where is he?" she asked when she realised Percy wasn't here.

"Still in bed I think. Where are all the stuff you're going to get us ready with?" at first she just looked at me confused and after a few moments of thinking she realised what I was talking about. _Took you long enough _I thought.

" There is a room here where everything should be. Please tell me that you looked at the top floor"

" Top floor? As in the one where the recording studio is?" I asked, really confused now.

" No silly! There is a door there that leads to another floor with the closet and other things I will need" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just then Percy decided to come full dressed but still looked like he just got out of bed. Aphrodite's eyes lit up as soon as she saw him.

" Great you're both here now! MAKEOVER!" before we could protest she took us to the secret room and started with me. She said my hair was okay to be left blond but dip dyed it brown and it look really nice. My eyes had electric blue contacts in and they looked a lot like Jason's and Thalia's. After that she started doing my makeup but it was very light and natural, just like I like it. And then Hades started…. She picked my clothes. I had light wash ripped skinny jeans, a loose grey crop top which was short at the top and long at the bottom, a short black leather jacket and blacked high heeled combat boots. When I looked in the mirror I wasn't sure if I was looking at myself because the person in the mirror looked amazing! The look on Percy's face was priceless and it took me two minutes to snap him out of his trance. Then Aphrodite got hold of him. He had brown contacts in and his hair was left the same colour but she styled it with something. He had a white button down shirt with two top buttons undone, black skinny jeans and brown casual shoes. He looked HOT! Once we were done Aphrodite turned to us and said "There will be people there waiting for you but they don't know it's you because we want you to tell them. Bye!" and with that she flashed away.

* * *

After we grabbed our stuff we took my car(Thank you Hermes!) and went to school. When we got there and finally parked people started staring but I'm not surprised considering it's a model that's coming out in two months but I got it from Hephaestus. When you're a pop star you can actually get used to that. We soon got out of the car and noticed how many people were staring but we just ignored it and went inside. As soon as we were in the building a girl and a boy approached us and my eyes went wide. I think Percy had the same reaction because he squeezed my hand really hard. Thalia and Nico came towards with the rest of our friends ( Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, the Stolls and Katie). I think Grover felt it was Percy because his eyes went as wide as ours' probably were but he didn't say a word. Slowly they all made their way towards us.

" Hi I'm Thalia, this is my boyfriend Nico, Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, my brother Jason, his girlfriend Piper, Leo, his girlfriend Reyna, Travis and Connor Stoll and Travis' girlfriend Katie. We'll be showing you around."

"Hi I'm Ann Chance and my boyfriend Peter Johnson. Nice to meet you all"

" Do you have you're schedules yet?" Thalia asked as Nico put an arm around her shoulder. I'm going to have to ask her about it later, same with Leo and Reyna. Before I had a chance to answer the question Percy did it for me.

"No but it would be really nice if you could show us the reception, pineco- Thalia." I knew he was going to say pinecone face but stopped himself because that would be suspicious and Aphrodite said we were meant to tell them by ourselves. Thank the gods that she didn't notice. She just told us to follow them. Once we got our stuff we had time to check our schedules. This is how day looked:

**Day 1:**

**Singing – pa block room 25**

**Dance – pa block room 87**

**Break**

**Drama – pa block theatre one **

**Lunch**

**Music - A block room 6**

**Instruments – pa block room 49**

**Day 2:**

**English – C block room 81**

**Maths – K block room 1**

**Break**

**Architecture – Design room 6**

**Lunch **

**History – Z block room 15**

**Greek – F block room 3**

Let the hell begin!


End file.
